What the Rat Ruined
by Shelly Lane
Summary: Bartholomew describes happy memories of his childhood. (Note to avoid confusion: He is an adult in the final chapter. Also note that the story ends before the movie takes place.) Unfamiliar characters are siblings. The castle mentioned is based on a combination of Bunratty and Blarney Castles. Disney and Titus own everything.
1. Mother's Warnings

**Chapter One: Mother's Warnings**

She was coming for me. I knew that no matter where I hid, she would be sure to find me. My fate was inevitable.

"Here he is!" Cora flung open the closet. "Come out, Bart! Come out and play with us!"

I would rather have eaten dirt, but there were four of them and only one of me, so I had no choice.

Margie grinned. "I'll be the princess!"

"I'll be the fairy gerbil mother!" Beth added.

Cora put an arm around Flo's shoulders. "We'll be the two vain stepsisters."

Flo smiled. "You can be the hairdresser, Bart."

I didn't _want_ to dress their hair. I wanted to play marbles or jacks. In fact, I would've settled for helping my parents with the housework. Anything was better than what my sisters had in mind!

However, there's no sense in starting an argument you can't possibly win, so I styled their hair. It was the only way I could get any peace and quiet.

"You look _stunning_, Beth!" Flo complimented.

"Thanks! Your hair looks beautiful too, Flo!"

Margie beamed. "Isn't Bart the best at this?"

"He is!" agreed Cora, admiring her hair in the mirror.

Beth turned to me. "Now you have to be the handsome prince and dance with us!"

I wondered if other boys were forced to be charming princes whenever their sisters acted our fairy tales. I didn't particularly like ballroom dancing, but I twirled around the floor with each of them.

Before they forced me to join them for a tea party, I made my way to the kitchen and begged Mother to let me help prepare the meal.

"Why don't we have a housekeeper to do our work for us?" I asked, chopping vegetables. "Other wealthy families do."

"Three things can ruin a perfectly respectable life," Mother answered as she stirred the broth. "The first is money. If we let our riches go to our heads, the wealth will be taken from our hands. Fate is cruel like that. Besides, I won't have my children growing up like pampered, lazy cats. You need to know how to provide for yourselves and do your own chores if we somehow lose our fortune."

I nodded, knowing how much Mother hated cats. All mice tend to dislike the larger animals, but Mother despised them even more than most rodents do.

"I could almost understand their cruelty if they had nothing else to eat," she often remarked, "but there are many well-fed cats who will kill a mouse out of boredom! The barbarians think we were put on this earth for no other reason than to feed their humongous appetites and even larger egos! The fat creatures don't need us for food, but they murder us anyway! Malevolent beasts!"

Her tirade always concluded with "I'd better not ever hear of you getting within five hundred yards of those brutes! You avoid cats at all costs. Do you understand me, Bartholomew Ingham?"

I don't know why she worried so much. Did she honestly think I would be foolish enough to throw away my life like that? I certainly had no intentions of seeing the inside of a cat's mouth!

My thoughts were interrupted by my curiosity. "Mother, you said there were three things that could ruin a respectable life, and the first is money. What about the second?"

"Power," she replied. "It's a losing battle. Too much power can make a tyrant of a servant; however, too little power can make a slave of a ruler. Being powerless can be as bad or worse than being too powerful. Either way, power is dangerous."

"And the third?"

"Alcohol."

"What's alcohol?"

Mother sighed as she thought of how to explain it. "If you drink too much water or tea, you might not feel well, but you're still free to continue your normal life. If you drink too much alcohol, which is something that adults drink sometimes, you start making a fool of yourself and having hallucinations. Furthermore, if you continue to drink large amounts of alcohol, your health deteriorates, and you die of a disease that could've been prevented if you hadn't consumed excessive liquor."

I gasped. "That's awful!"

"Sometimes you don't even get that long to live. Many poor mice have met their deaths due to a mistake they made while they were drunk. They've been hit by carriages, drowned after falling into rivers, eaten by hawks and owls since they were so much easier to catch than sober rodents, captured by humans to be taken to laboratories for experiments…!" She shook her head. "There are countless ways a drunk mouse could get himself killed!"

"So why do they do it?"

"What, drink?"

I nodded.

"Comfort, mostly. When you drink too much, you forget the sad things in life. You just feel wonderful and happy. However, when you stop feeling so ecstatic, you realize you have no money because you spent it all on drinks, and your head throbs while your stomach churns."

I made no reply as I continued to help prepare the meal.

"Another thing to remember is that alcohol is addictive. Some rodents just don't feel right unless they drink."

I threw my arms around her. "Never fret, Mother. I'll never allow myself to drink alcohol, especially not in excess. I'll avoid it like you taught me to avoid cats."

She smiled. "I'm sure you will, Bartholomew."


	2. My Twin's Birthday

**Chapter Two: My Twin's Birthday**

"What do you want for your birthday, Bart?" Flo asked.

"No offense, but I'd like a birthday I didn't have to share."

She smiled. "Me too! It's not fair! Our other sisters all have their own birthdays, but we have to share ours just because our parents bought us on the same day!"

"Bought us?"

"After two mice get married, they save up their money," explained Flo. "Then they go to the store and buy a baby. That's how mice become parents."

"How do the babies get to the store?"

"The factory assembles them and drops them off at the door!"

"How do you know all this?"

"I asked Mother last night. Anyway, when the store is having a special where you buy one baby and get a discount on another, the parents can afford to get more than one. When Mother and Father went to the store to buy me, they had enough money to buy you too. That's why we're twins."

I nodded. "I still think it would be nice if each of us could have our own birthday."

Beth seized me later and dragged me to Margie's room. Cora shut the door.

"You all know why we're here," Margie began. "Flo has a birthday coming up, and we're going to make it spectacular! We're going to make her a red velvet cake, and we'll need lots of decorations. I think some balloons and confetti would be nice."

"What presents should we get her?" Cora asked.

"How about some jewelry?" suggested Beth. "She doesn't dress up very often, but she might if she had pretty things to wear with her outfits!"

"You get to be the diversion," Cora informed me. "You keep Flo out of the house for the day."

"What about me?" I demanded. "It will be my birthday too!"

Margie clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I'm surprised at you, Bart! You're usually the most selfless one among us."

I can't tell which is worse, being the youngest child or being the only boy. It's certainly a bad combination. I end up having to do almost anything my sisters want.

Everything went according to plan. When her special day came, I kept Flo out of the house long enough for our other sisters to set up the party. When we returned, the table was set up with decorations, red velvet cake, and presents. None of the gifts had my name on them, and no one wished me a happy birthday.

"I won't ruin it for her," I told myself. "Florence deserves a good birthday, and she's going to have one. I won't say anything to spoil this. There will be plenty of time to ask about my half of the celebration tomorrow."

Flo was given one small piece of Gouda for each year of her life. She then ate her cake as everyone wished her well. Afterwards, she opened her presents, thanking each member of the family as she admired the gifts.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I asked my sister after her party.

"It was wonderful!" she replied.

As I went to bed that night, I tried to convince myself not to feel disappointed that no one had remembered it was also my birthday; however, I wondered how they could have forgotten. I supposed they'd just gotten carried away trying to make the day special for Flo.

When I woke up the next morning, I smelled my favorite breakfast cooking. Rushing to the table, I saw several boxes wrapped in colorful paper.

"Happy birthday, little brother!" Beth hugged me. "Flo told us how you wanted separate birthdays, so we asked Mother and Father, and they agreed! Yesterday was Flo's birthday, and today is yours!"

Margie passed me the Gouda. "Enjoy your tasty treat!"

"Look at him! He had no idea we would do this!" Cora laughed. "Many happy returns of this day to you, Bart!"

After eating a piece of chocolate cake with marzipan, I opened my gifts. My favorite was a note from my sisters, saying I didn't have to dress their hair for an entire week!


	3. Charity Day

**Chapter Three: Charity Day**

I yawned as I put on my shoes. Other children would be spending this Saturday playing games with friends, but this was Charity Day. Once a month, Mother and Father took donations to orphanages and hospitals, and we had to accompany them. I always hated Charity Day. To be sure, it was a wonderful thing to help the less fortunate, but my heart always broke when I saw how unhappy other children were. At the end of the day, I would return to my mansion with my family, but these children would remain alone in their hospital rooms or orphanages.

When we reached the hospital, Mother and Father spoke with the administration about making a contribution while we children were directed into a room where a young hamster lay covered in bandages.

"You have visitors," a nurse told him.

The boy smiled. "That sounds great!"

Cora took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm lucky to be alive!" he replied cheerfully. "That cat almost ate me!"

I thought I was going to be sick. Shuddering at the scars that covered the boy's sutured face, I realized why Mother abhorred cats so much.

"We're the Ingham family," Margie began. "I'm Margaret. These are my sisters, Cora and Elizabeth. This is our other sister, Florence." She placed her hands on my shoulders. "And this is Bartholomew, our brother."

Beth reached into the bag and pulled out a toy. "A little something from us to you."

The hamster grinned. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!" He stared in disbelief. "I never thought I'd get a visit from the Inghams! You're the richest citizens of Mousedom!"

We visited dozens of children in the hospital, but I couldn't forget the boy who had been attacked by the cat. Every time I thought about him, I felt too weak to stand.

Afterwards, we visited the orphanage. I read to a group of children while Beth made them some lunch. Margie and Flo did some housekeeping while Cora distributed gifts to the orphans.

"You have a way with children," Mother complimented me later.

Father smiled. "It shows you'll be excellent at your future role in society."

"What future role?" I asked.

"Someday, you will have your own family," he replied.

"I won't!" Beth put in. "If Bart wants to be married and become a parent in the future, he's welcome to it, but I intend to remain single for as long as I live!"

Flo thought. "I'm not sure if I ever want a family or not, but I guess I've got plenty of time to decide that in the future."

I had trouble sleeping that night. I thought of the hamster who was almost killed by the cat. I thought of the orphans who didn't even have a loving family. I thought of the children too poor to have even a roof over their heads. At least debtors' prisons were no longer common. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for a child to see his or her parents sent to one.

I vowed that when I reached adulthood, I would use my share of the family inheritance to help all those who were unfortunate, especially children. How could I enjoy the blessings of my wealth, knowing that there were some who didn't have so much as their health or their next meal?


	4. Life With Sisters

**Chapter Four: Life With Sisters**

Beth trembled, staring at the shards on the floor. "Mother is going to strangle me!"

"For breaking a vase?" asked Margie.

"She told me not to play near the table, and I did. This vase is a priceless antique!"

Flo crossed her arms. "Why didn't you listen to Mother?"

"I wanted to assert my independence."

"Great job with that!" Cora muttered.

"You've just got to face her, be honest, and take what you have coming," I advised. "When you've upset someone, it's just easier to take the punishment you deserve than to try avoiding the inevitable."

"How would you know, Bart?" demanded Beth. "You've never upset anyone in your life!"

"That's because he's so eloquent!" Cora responded. "Bart could talk his way out of anything! He always knows just what to say to make someone stop being angry."

"Promise I won't have to style your hair for the rest of the month, and I'll teach you, Beth."

She nodded, and I offered her a few suggestions.

"Now go to Mother at once," I concluded. "It's better that way than waiting until she finds out on her own."

Beth walked into the parlor. "Mother, I have a confession to make."

Mother looked up from her embroidery. "Yes?"

"You specifically warned me against playing near the table, and in a moment of youthful recklessness, I disobeyed your instructions. I have shamed myself and you by causing your cherished vase to shatter. I can do no other but apologize and tell you I am ready to accept whatever consequences you deem necessary."

"Elizabeth Ingham, what do you think I ought to do with you?! You know how much that vase meant to me!"

"Yes, Mother. Seeing your disappointment makes me realize how much I have betrayed your trust. I don't know how I'll ever come to forgive myself for this terrible guilt."

She sighed. "It appears you've punished yourself enough, and you do seem truly sorry. I am disappointed about the vase, but you seem to have learned from the experience. I forgive you, Beth."

"My thanks for your forgiveness! I promise I won't let anything like this happen again!"

I spent the rest of the day competing with other boys in the neighborhood. We played sports and ran races. I did so well that by the end of the day, the other boys had stopped teasing me about being my sisters' hairdresser. Everything was wonderful until Flo arrived.

"What are you doing?" she queried. "I want to play too!"

"We're playing croquet," one of the boys answered. "It's a gentleman's game, so we don't want any girls interfering!"

"How would you like your teeth knocked out with a mallet?!"

The boys stared.

"I have a long memory," Flo continued. "When winter comes, I'll trip you and cram snow down the back of your shirt until you look more like a snow mouse than a boy!" She crossed her arms. "Now, am I welcome to join you for a game of croquet, or shall we settle this with a little rugby?"

When we got home, Margie told us to pack our bags.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mother and Father have announced that it's time for the family vacation. We're all on holiday from school, so this would be the perfect time!"


	5. Family Vacation

**Chapter Five: Family Vacation**

When we arrived at our hotel, Mother announced that she was going to rest.

"Above all, don't leave the hotel," she instructed. "The world can be a dangerous place for mice, especially those who are no longer in their native country. Memorize each other's room numbers so you'll know where to go if you need anything."

Flo's room was across the hall from Cora's. At the other end of the hall were Margie, whose room was next to where our parents were staying. Beth's room was next to Flo's, and mine was near the staircase.

I shuddered at the thought of families who have to share hotel rooms on holiday. They must annoy each other to no end!

I hoped Mother would finish her nap soon. I was eager to explore this new country.

The knock at my door surprised me. I hadn't been expecting company.

"Come in!" I invited.

Margie entered the room. "How are you doing, little brother? Tired from the trip?"

"Just excited," I answered.

She sighed. "Why are pillowcases always white in hotels? They look like bandages!"

My sister wrapped a pillowcase around her ankle and held another to her arm to demonstrate. She then hit me with a pillow. Of course, I returned the favor. When Cora and Beth came to check on us, we engaged them in our war too. Realizing she was missing out on the fun, we decided to take our pillows to Flo's room and ambush her. After we were exhausted from fighting with pillows, Flo suggest we stand on the bed and bounce.

"Is everyone's room comfortable?" Cora asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair after we were all too tired to play anymore.

"Very much so, but I wish mine wasn't next to the staircase," I responded. "I have this unusual phobia."

"Tell us!" begged Margie.

"We won't laugh!" Beth promised.

"I keep having this feeling that my death bell rings after I fall down a flight of stairs," I confessed.

Cora frowned. "You break your neck when you fall?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "It's more like something evil comes at the bottom of the staircase. I fall unharmed, but then the bell for my funeral tolls, and…I don't know how to explain it."

Flo took my hand. "Come with me."

We descended the stairs together.

"Do you see anything evil, Bart?" she inquired.

I shook my head.

"Do you feel dead?"

"Not at all."

"Then don't worry about it! There's nothing here that's going to harm you, so forget your fear! Don't let it ruin a perfectly wonderful vacation!"

"You're right, Flo. It's a completely foolish anxiety. I should just enjoy being on holiday with my family."

"This is going to be great!" Beth remarked. "We get to visit Ratty Castle!"

"It was named 'Ratty' because for years, it was where the rulers of Ratdom lived," Cora explained.

"Rats are strange," commented Margie. "They think that just because 'rats' spelled backwards is 'star,' they're this great gift to society. I don't mind rats, but all the ones I've met are pompous and arrogant. I say if they want to be accepted as equal members of mouse society, they've got to stop acting like they're above our laws. If they want treated like mice, they should act like mice."

"We have so much to see before we return home!" exclaimed Flo. "The castles, the beautiful landscapes, the nation's capitol city…!"

"We'll see it all," Beth assured her. "We're here for more than one day, you know." She sighed happily. "It's so beautiful here! It's like a fairy tale!"

"Did you know there are no snakes here?" I mentioned. "The changing climate caused them to leave eons ago."

"Any place without snakes is the perfect place for a mouse to visit!" Margie remarked.

Flo agreed. "I've been looking forward to this all month!"

Finding a phonograph in the lobby of the hotel, we decided to dance. The receptionist and other hotel guests stared at us like we had lost our minds, but we didn't care.

"Tourists make mistakes," Father had often told us. "When you're in another country, you're sure to make a fool of yourself in some way, no matter how careful you are. The thing to do is learn from your mistakes and forgive yourself for them. There's no room for pride. Just remember that the rodents you meet while traveling won't remember you, and you are unlikely to see them ever again."

Using that logic, we supposed a little dancing was harmless. After all, no one in the hotel would ever remember we even existed, let alone how ridiculous our behavior was.

After about an hour, our parents came into the lobby. Father smiled and shook his head when he saw what we were doing.

"Are you ready to visit Ratty Castle?" he asked.

We certainly were! Like all children, we were eager for any chance of adventure we could get.

When we arrived at the castle, Cora stared at a red chair. "This looks like something a king, duke, or judge might sit in!"

"Why don't you?" Beth asked.

"I don't think it's allowed."

"Those other mice just sat there."

"Well, alright!" Cora seated herself. "This is incredible!"

Margie stood under a window. "This is so lovely! It's like a scene from a novel, the stained glass windows in the castle."

"This window doesn't have any glass at all!" Beth stuck her arm out the window and waved at the people outside until one of them finally waved back.

"The dungeon is awesome!" Flo exclaimed. "It's just like this deep hole in the ground! Nothing else! And it's so dark!"

Cora laughed. "Of course it's dark, Flo. Dungeons weren't made to be places where anyone would want to spend a lot of time!"

The stairs were difficult to climb, but we finally reached the top of the castle. The view was amazing beyond all description. I gazed at the river and the trees, wondering what this place must have looked like centuries ago.

"Are you going to kiss the special stone?" Margie asked, gesturing to show which one she meant. "Legend has it that if you visit this castle and kiss the stone, you will be blessed with eloquence."

"I'm afraid of heights, so I don't think I'll be kissing any stones," Beth responded. "Besides, you have to kiss it upside down, or it doesn't count."

"Well, I for one didn't haul my carcass up goodness knows how many flights of stairs without a railing just to gaze at a rock!" Flo replied. "I'm not leaving until I kiss that stone!"

"There's nothing to fear," Mother informed Beth. "Mice have been kissing the stone for decades. We won't let you fall."

Being a gentleman, I let my sisters go first, but after all four of them had kissed the stone, I took my turn. My parents held me and gently tilted me until my face was near the stone. I accidentally scraped my nose against it a little, but I managed to kiss the rough surface. As soon as I was on my feet again, I kissed my hands.

"Why did you do that?" inquired Margie.

"If there was any eloquence on my lips, now it is on my hands too," I answered. "Now perhaps I will be a good writer as well as a good speaker."

Cora tousled my hair. "Who would ever read anything you've written, little brother?"

"I don't see why Bart needed to kiss the stone," Beth commented. "He already knows just what to say to calm others when they're angry. He never slips up and says the wrong thing that would upset somebody. He can talk his way out of trouble and convince anyone of anything. If he gets any more eloquent, he'll have to be a politician!"

My other sisters laughed.

"Bart will never make a politician!" Flo remarked. "He's cunning enough, but he wants to do what's best for others more than what's best for himself."


	6. Clouds

**Chapter Six: Clouds**

We had a picnic the next day. Father kept his eyes out for hawks and foxes while Mother set out the food.

"Isn't it nice just to have some time to ourselves as a family without having to worry about work or school?" she asked rhetorically.

I smiled. Despite our vast fortune, Mother and Father believed that true prosperity in life is not measured by the amount of money within a bank, but rather by the amount of love within a home. If that was so, we truly were the wealthiest rodents in Mousedom.

After we ate, Flo suggested we lie on our backs and see what shapes we saw in the clouds.

"That one reminds me of that beach we visited last year when we toured the West Indies!" Margie commented.

"That cloud reminds me of the ancient ruins we saw in Greece!" added Beth.

"It looks more like the Colosseum to me." Cora shuddered. "Humans are barbaric! They used to watch their own kind be killed by large animals, and the spectators weren't fazed at all. How can you nonchalantly watch a member of your own species be eaten alive?"

"We came here to relax," Beth reminded her. "Let's talk about something else."

Flo stared at the clouds. "I think that one looks like Buckingham Palace!"

"What do you see, Bart?" inquired Margie.

To be honest, I had almost dozed off. It was just so peaceful.

"I see water molecules combined with ice crystals and dust particles," I answered.

"Bart!" Cora lightly slapped me for my lack of imagination.

Margie laughed. "But you will admit you admire his honesty!"

I knew that no matter where I went in the world, every place would be special as long as my family was with me. I looked forward to the rest of this trip, and many more to come.


	7. Felicia's Tasty Treat

**Chapter Seven: Felicia's Tasty Treat**

"_**ACCURSED BE THE DAY SHE RUINED MY LIFE!**_"

I shudder as the boss removes his gloves. I know all too well what will happen next.

"I admire you, sir." My voice is barely above a whisper as I look up at him with fake deference.

Ratigan frowns. "You admire me?"

"The way you keep your temper is commendable," I lie. "If Felicia were _my _kitten and she had upset me so much, I would give her a worse punishment than what you have in mind. I'd be so angry that I'd force her to spend the rest of the evening with one of my lowly henchmen."

He grins. "What an _excellent_ idea, Bartholomew! Why don't you let her stay with you? It will be for extra wages, of course!"

I bow to the scum of the earth. "I am pleased to serve you in any way I can, sir. I need no extra wages."

"I knew I was wise to hire you! You're one of my favorites, you know. You're my best henchman."

"I don't deserve to be."

Sweet providence, please don't let him know what I really meant when I said that!

I walk outside. "Felicia, your master has decided to exile you instead of beating you. You're to spend the night at my home."

She trembles with relief. Poor kitten! She's got to be the only creature in Mousedom more mistreated than Ratigan's men.

"You're an idiot!" Fidget informs me.

Bill nods. "Bartholomew, we know you miss your parents and sisters, and we know that today probably brought some childhood memories to your mind, but Felicia is a _kitten_."

"Yes," I agree. "She is an innocent child under a criminal's power."

"She's a young _cat_!" Bill persists. "We all know the way the boss treats her is wrong, but you can't keep being nice to her."

"I don't care what she is," I reply. "She is my little sister now, and I'm not going to let her suffer when I can prevent it."

"You're an idiot," Fidget repeats.

"I've known I was an idiot ever since I agreed to be one of Ratigan's men. Murderous r…!" I stop myself just in time.

Felicia stares at me.

"It's alright," I coax. "Come with me, and I'll get you some nice trout for supper."

She follows me to my home. I wish she were small enough to fit inside my flat, but since she isn't, I build a shelter for her outside. It's rather crude, but it's the best I can do, and it will work to keep rain from soaking her if it storms this evening. I bring her a large cushion and some blankets.

"If I were rich again, I could get you something more proper, but do you think this will be comfortable enough for you?" I ask.

Felicia mews and rubs her head against my shoulder. Poor dear! Compared to where she usually sleeps, this is luxury for her.

I bring her some fried trout, placing a bow in her hair while she eats. Fresh fish of any kind is a rarity for her.

"Once upon a time," I begin, "there was a cruel tyrant who took a beautiful princess as his hostage. One day, the princess grew up big enough and strong enough that she didn't have to listen to the heartless tyrant anymore, so she went to live with her own humans, who adopted her and took good care of her for as long as she lived. Do you understand the moral of this story, Felicia?"

The kitten purrs. She understands.

"This is cream." I hold the dish up to her lips, watching as she tastes it. "I know you've never had it before, but I think you'll like it."

Her tongue darts across her lips after the first taste.

"I have plenty," I assure her. "You may have all you wish, little sister."

She purrs and rubs against me as I refill her bowl for the third time. It's so hard not to laugh when I think I am the only mouse in the empire who can feed a cat from my paw, but I know Felicia would never bite me. When she has finished her cream, I smile.

"Was that a good treat?" I ask. "Tasty, wasn't it?"

I stroke her paws and sing her the lullaby that Mother used to sing for me when I was a very young child. Felicia pulls me close to her, just as a young mouse child will try to get close to a parent or guardian. It seems her heart is set on falling asleep with her paw around me.

I allow it, of course. Through no fault of her own, Felicia has no other friends in the world. Ratigan loves the power he hopes she will one day give him, but he's cruel to her. The other henchmen avoid her at all costs.

They'd really think I was an idiot if they knew I allowed myself to sleep next to her, but I know Felicia would never harm me.

Pleasant dreams to all.


End file.
